Displays that provide 3D images are advancing in technology and in popularity with consumers. Stereoscopic display technologies include shutter glasses, polarized glasses, and other techniques that require the user to wear additional equipment. Autostereoscopic displays, which do not require additional equipment, are of increasing interest. One technique for achieving an autostereoscopic display involves a spatially multiplexed approach that subdivides the number of pixels in a display to left eye image pixels and right eye image pixels. This approach halves the resolution of the display, degrading the viewing experience.
Some autostereoscopic displays use an optical film with features on both sides of the optical film. These approaches involve time multiplexing of images, thus avoiding the decrease in resolution required by spatial multiplexing. However, some films have a wide stereo edge that leads to image cross talk and degrades the image observed by the viewer. The width of the stereo edge and the amount of image cross talk becomes increasingly important as the display size increases and/or the viewer's distance from the display increases.